Junto A Ti
by MeKaRy
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la pareja Angstshipping Malik-Ryou, shonen-ai y un tanto OoC, y tal vez más delante pueda haber yaoi. Adelante, disfruten y comenten.
1. Rain

**Titulo**** del Capitulo**: _**Lluvia **_

**Autor**: **MeKaRy ****† **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Género**: Amistad, Romance.

**Avisos**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OoC.

**Tipo**: Serie de Drabbes.

**Personajes**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _Angstshipping. _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Bueno, me caigo de sueño aún así me puse a escribir y me salió algo bueno de estar cabeceando en la compu. Ya tenía ganas de comenzar una serie de drabbles con mi pareja favorita, así que comenzaré por este. La razón, bueno, pensaba hacerlo más depresivo, ya saben, del tipo suicida, pero me gustó cómo quedó, además de que logré hacerlo cortito, 506 palabras (sin contar datos ni notas ni nada). Bueno, sin más, les dejo el fic.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba cayendo desde hacía casi una hora. El viento por su parte comenzaba a helarle cada vez más el cuerpo, pero aún así, el joven egipcio no se movía de su lugar, sentado en el marco de la puerta del jardín, admirando el oscuro cielo y como las gruesas gotas penetraban cada vez más en la tierra.

—Te vas a enfermar. –le dice una amable detrás él, logrando que desviara su atención para ver a su nuevo acompañante.

—Un resfriado no mata a nadie. –le comenta, restándole importancia a la escasa temperatura que su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar.

Malik desvió nuevamente su lavanda mirada al jardín, admirando nuevamente como aquel simple líquido podía doblegar algunas de las ramas de los árboles o lastimar las bellas flores hasta hacerlas caer.

Ryou no le dijo nada más, sólo se mantuvo a su lado, envolviendo su delgado cuerpo con aquella calida manta mientras admiraba el mismo paisaje que el moreno.

Continuaron admirando dicho paisaje, en silencio, sólo escuchando el constante goteo en la cornisa de la puerta y el implacable viento mecer las ramas de los árboles. En la lejanía, se podían escuchar algunos truenos y de vez en cuando se lograba divisar el caer de los rayos, mostrando un mejor espectáculo a los jóvenes admiradores.

Una fuerte corriente de aire los golpeó de lleno, haciendo que el cuerpo del albino se estremeciera y se intentara arropar mejor con aquella manta, mientras que el frío cuerpo de Malik no lograba contener un estremecimiento y un par de estornudos.

—Ya te enfermaste. –le dice a modo de regaño Ryou.

—No es nada. –le resta importancia, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, intentando contener los temblores que el frío le provocaba.

Sus desnudos brazos se habían enfriado a tal grado que a penas podía moverlos y sentir sus propias manos rozar su piel.

Sin darse cuenta, algo suave y calido cayó en sus hombros, brindándole un poco de calor. Levantó el rostro para ver a qué se debía, aunque ya intuía la respuesta. A su lado, Ryou se había sentado y ahora acomodaba la cobija de modo que ambos cuerpos quedaran dentro de ella, cubriéndolos lo suficiente para mantenerse calidos y protegidos.

—Te vas a enfermar si te sientas ahí. –le dice Malik con una media sonrisa divertida.

—Un resfriado no mata a nadie. –repite las mismas palabras que el moreno, sonriéndole calidamente y abrazando el frío cuerpo del moreno. —Tienes el cuerpo helado.

—Pero ahora tú le darás calor. –responde el ojilavanda, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco. —Como se lo das a mi interior con tu presencia. –confiesa en apenas un murmullo, estrechando la mano que el albino tenía en su hombro.

Ryou le sonríe con afecto, estrechando el cuerpo del moreno para brindarle calor, para devolverle la calidez que aquella oscura noche de lluvia le ha robado, así como para devolverle el calor a su corazón que una vez fue cubierto por la fría sombra del rencor.

* * *

**Nota Extra**: Como dije, me caigo de sueño, así que dejen sus comentario y estén pendientes, porque en otra noche de desvelo les puedo traer más de estos drabbles.

Ja ne.


	2. Sadness

**Titulo**** del Capitulo**: _**Sadness **_

**Autor**: **MeKaRy ****† **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Género**: Amistad, Romance.

**Avisos**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OoC.

**Tipo**: Serie de Drabbes.

**Personajes**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _Angstshipping. _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Hola otra vez. Ahora les traigo otro drabble un poquito más largo que el anterior, y que espero les guste. Como dije antes, sólo serán de estos dos personajes, ya sean yaoi, shonen-ai o sólo una linda escena de amistad. Son historias que se me van ocurriendo al momento o que ya tenían rato rondando mi cabeza, pero no llegan a nada más que un escena. Bieno, ya para dejarles el drabble, les digo que este tiene 854 palabras (sin contar datos, claro), y ya veré si le voy a ir aumentando o qué.

Ahora sí al fic.

* * *

_Hace días que lo noto algo raro, y no me ha dicho nada. Tal vez está preocupado por sus notas, pero no creo, se ha esforzado tanto por sacar las mejores (o al menos aceptables) que dudo que sea esa la razón. Pero... entonces... ¿qué es? _

El joven peliblanco mantenía su vista fija en el joven moreno, mientras este a penas si probaba bocado de su cena. Malik se mostraba claramente ausente de la charla que tan animadamente Joey y los demás llevaban, tan sólo observaba su plato y revolvía su contenido con el tenedor.

—Eh, Malik, ¿tú que dices? –le llamó Joey, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? –preguntó algo ido.

—Hombre, ¿qué no estabas oyendo? –le regaña juguetonamente, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del otro. —Decía que si crees que sería mejor ir a celebrar en la playa o a una disco en la ciudad. ¿Qué dices?

—No me importa mucho realmente. –se safa amablemente del abrazo del rubio. —Me voy a dormir. –dijo sin más, cortando cualquier comentario que Joey pudiera hacer respecto a su apatía por la celebración.

—¿Y a este qué le picó?

—Ni idea, ya tiene días que anda como decaído. –responde Tristan. —Ryou, tú eres quién mejor se lleva con él, ¿no sabes qué tiene?

—Yo... no sé. –respondió algo decaído el peliblanco, desviando la mirada a su plato a medio terminar. —Lo siento, yo también me retiro.

_Malik siempre habla conmigo. Nos llevamos bien, pero desde hace días que a penas si me dirige la palabra. No hemos peleado, y eso hace su alejamiento más extraño. Sólo espero que no sea algo grave. _

El corredor estaba vacío, y el único murmullo que Ryou podía distinguir era el proveniente de la planta baja, donde el resto aún charlaba luego de cenar. Al pasar frene a la puerta de la habitación de Malik, logró escuchar los ligeros acordes de la guitarra del moreno, tocando una melodía tranquila pero a la vez con cierta triste expresada en sus notas. El ojicaoba se acercó lo suficiente para poder escuchar mejor la canción hasta el final, sintiéndose impotente al no poder averiguar lo que lastimaba al su amigo.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado, Ryou alzó su mano con la intención de tocar a la puerta, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la misma.

—_No tienes que tocar. Pasa. _–escuchó la voz de Malik desde adentro.

Sorprendido, el peliblanco ingresa en la habitación, encontrándose a Malik sentado junto a la venta y aún con su guitarra apoyada sobre su muslo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

—Vi tu sombra.

—Ah. –fue lo único que pudo decir, desviando la mirada a un lado.

—Siéntate. –ofreció el moreno, volviendo a tocar la misma melodía de momentos antes.

Ryou lo observó por un momento, sintiéndose realmente mal por lo inútil que era al no saber cómo ayudar a su amigo. Era más que notorio que algo malo le pasaba a Malik, y él no hacía nada para ayudarlo.

Malik se detuvo de pronto, sin haber terminado esa pieza, desviando la mirada a la ventana y observar la negrura de la noche.

—Mi padre está grave. –fue lo único que dijo, y Ryou sintió como un balde de agua le caía encima.

—¿Tu... padre? –no sabía si había escuchado bien o no, pero ese brillo en los ojos de lavanda se lo confirmaban. —¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace días... Y... Odion dice... que tal vez no salga de ésta. –Ryou sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. ¿Qué se puede decir en un caso así? ¿Darle ánimos para que después el destino se los rompa en la cara? ¿Decirle que enfrente la verdad y no sea sentimental ante la ley de la naturaleza?

Ryou, sin saber que otra cosa hacer, se levantó del lugar que había ocupado en la cama del moreno y caminó a donde él estaba, aún con la mirada perdida en la noche y con aquel brillo cristalino en sus ojos. Con una de sus manos, tomó con cuidado la cabeza del moreno, guiándola hasta su pecho para dejar que descansara en él, mientras su otra mano le daba un ligero apretón en su hombro, brindándole, al menos un poco, de apoyo con esa acción.

Malik dibujó en sus labios una media sonrisa, en parte agradecida y en parte melancólica, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la ropa de Ryou.

—Gracias. –fue todo lo que su estable voz pudo articular, antes de que ese par de lágrimas aumentaran y leves sollozos quebraran su respiración.

Ryou no dijo nada, sólo estrechó el cuerpo del moreno contra el mientras este desahogaba por fin su pesar. Minutos, horas tal vez, permanecieron así.

_En ocasiones, las palabras se vuelven cosas vacías y __sin sinsentido para aquel que las escuche. A veces, es mejor sólo callar y estar al lado de esa persona que lo necesita; es mejor sólo brindarle un abrazo y tu pecho para que sus lágrimas se limpien... es mejor sólo demostrarle con eso que no está sólo y no lo estará. _

**

* * *

**

**Nota Extra**: Kyuu... me caigo de sueño. Ya saben, si les gustó, dejen comentario o algo. De todas formas le seguiré con esto tenga muchos, pocos o ningún review. Así que...

Oyasumi nasai.


	3. Broken Heart

**Titulo**** del Capitulo**: _**Corazón Roto**_

**Autor**: **MeKaRy ****† **_**Kara Ishtar/Hilan**_** † **

**Género**: Amistad, Romance.

**Avisos**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OoC.

**Tipo**: Serie de Drabbes.

**Personajes**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _Angstshipping. _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: And I'm still alive! Sí, sí, lo sé. Ya casi se acaba el mundo y yo sin pasarme por aquí con al menos una actualziación. Tienen todo el derecho de reclamarme, regañarme, amenazarme y lo que quieran, lo merezco.

Bueno, pasando a cosas buenas, aquí ls traigo un drabble más de esta linda pareja que tanto adoro. Se me fue ocurriendo no sé por qué, y me gustó el resultado. Este consta de 660 palabras sin notas ni avisos y espero les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

—...

—En serio lo siento.

—... no... está bien... lo entiendo...

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de aquella chica no se podían ocultar, aún cuando agachara la cabeza para que su fino fleco los cubriera.

—Podríamos intentar al menos ser amigos.

—No, no creo.

Negó ella, limpiando con el dorso de su mano el camino de lágrimas que ya corría por sus mejillas.

—Intentar tratarte como amigo sólo me partiría más el corazón.

—No digas eso, tú puedes...

—Lo sé... pero no por ahora...

Lo interrumpió la joven con una triste sonrisa, tomando la mano del joven frente a ella y colocándola en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Lo sientes?... Está roto, y tardará mucho en sanar.

—Yo...

—No te culpo por ello... no del todo...

Murmuró, desviando la mirada, sin soltar la mano del joven.

—Yo... mis amigas me dijeron, pero yo no quise hacer caso. Aún sabiendo la verdad, quería intentarlo. Fue... un reto, por verlo de esa forma.

Le explicó vagamente, apretando su mano entre las suyas.

—No quiero lastimarte, pero...

—Lo sé... lo sé... pero eso no disminuye el dolor.

El joven desliza su mano de entre las de ella, para luego atraer el delgado cuerpo de la joven al suyo en un calido abrazo.

—Encontrarás a alguien. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ya verás.

La joven apretó los labios para reprimir un sollozo al sentir el calor y delicadeza de esos brazos. Le era doloroso el saber que esos brazos nunca serían para ella, por mucho que lo deseara.

—Malik... por favor... ya no.

Le dice con la voz entrecortada, apartándose del moreno.

—Será mejor que te lleve...

—No, está bien.

Volvió a negar, limpiando el interminable camino de lágrimas de su rostro.

La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando reprimir las lágrimas así como sus labios reprimían los sollozos. El leve contacto de algo suave en su rostro la hizo reaccionar, entreabriendo los ojos para ver al joven moreno aún frente a ella, con su mano cerca de su rostro y limpiándola con un pequeño pañuelo. Sin palabras, el egipcio sólo le entregó el pañuelo, a lo que la joven lo aceptó y aferró a su pecho, sollozando.

—Gracias.

Murmuró, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, así como estas...

—Je, no voy a suicidarme, si eso te preocupa.

Le dice con una leve risilla, girando un poco el cuerpo para verlo por última vez.

—Sólo tengo el corazón roto... pero ya sanará.

La sonrisa melancólica de la joven no le daba esperanzas a Malik, pero él ya no podía hacer nada para curar ese corazón que él mismo había hecho pedazos.

—Le pediré a alguien que te acompañe.

—Gracias, pero no. Yo llamaré a una amiga, así que no te preocupes.

La joven comienza a caminar, dejando atrás al egipcio, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Nos vemos...

Escuchó el murmullo del moreno cuando se alejaba en otra dirección. La joven sólo estrujaba el pañuelo en sus manos, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres en sus mejillas, apretando hasta el punto de lastimarse los labios para reprimir los sollozos y ahora gritos de tristeza que luchaban por salir de su garganta.

—No... no lo creo...

Murmuró ella con profunda tristeza y dolor al saber que su amado nunca la correspondería, porque el corazón de aquel misterioso y cautivador joven egipcio ya tenía dueño, y este le amaba de la misma forma que el moreno lo hacía.

—Se feliz... con él...

Su voz se entrecortaba mientras su pecho punzaba de dolor al imaginar que los brazos que hacía escasos momentos estaba en su cuerpo, pronto estaría ocupados por alguien más, alguien de cabello blanco y dulces ojos castaños.

—Se feliz... junto a Ryou...

* * *

**Nota Final: **Y bien? Les agradó mi regreso? Siéntanse libres de enviarme sus comentarios o criticas costructivas. Todas serán agradecidas y bien recibidas. Si tienen también una trama o un tema del cual quieran que haga un drabble, pueden enviarmelo también y pondré a mi hamnster a correr para sacar ideas y el escrito completo (en lugar de hacer los ensayos de filosofia XD).

Ya ni sé que escribo, así que nos vemos luego.

Ja ne!


End file.
